thomas_and_friends_the_railway_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Postcards and Stamps
Thomas The Tank Engine Postcards and Stamps have been in production since 1952. They feature scenes from The Railway Series, stills from episodes, images from Day Out with Thomas events, or illustrations from artists like Owen Bell and Clifford Meadway. 1952-1964 The first Edmund Ward postcard series was issued in 1952, and comprised a total of eighteen postcards in three sets of six. They were produced using images taken from the Railway Series. The sets were: * Thomas the Tank Engine Series numbered 101/1 to 101/6 * James the Red Engine Series numbered 201/1 to 201/6 * Henry the Green Engine Series numbered 301/1 to 301/6 Originally, on one of the postcards in the Henry the Green Engine Series (301/1) Percy was incorrectly referred to as Toby. This was corrected the following year and postcard number 301/4 was replaced with a new image and caption. In 1954 another set of six postcards was released; the Gordon the Big Engine Series numbered 401/1 to 401/6. In 1956 an additional twelve postcards were added bringing the total up to thirty-six. It was at this time that the format of having six postcards in each series was dropped, however four additional series were added. They were: * Percy Series * Edward the Blue Engine Series * Sir Handel Series * Skarloey Series These were the postcards in use until 1958. In 1959 the series of 36 postcards once again used the number sequence 101/1 through to 101/36 with several of the images from the 1956 issue being re-used. The defining aspect of this series is the first use of deckled edging. Some postcards were printed with a spelling error in the publishers address reading "Bishopsg, ateLondon" instead of "Bishopsgate, London". In 1964 the illustrations that the postcards used were changed again. Another change was that the number sequence was now 10/1 through to 10/36 rather than the previous 101/1 through to 101/36 format. File:PeterSamandHenrypostcard.jpg File:JamestheRedEnginepostcard.jpg File:HenrytheGreenEnginepostcard.jpg File:PercyTakesthePlungeRWSPostcard.jpg File:JamesandtheTopHatRWSPostcard.jpg File:ThomasGoesFishingRWSPostcard.jpg File:Henry'sSneezeRWSPostcard.JPG File:DowntheMineRWSpostcard.jpg File:LeavesRWSPostcard.JPG File:JamesandtheExpressRWSPostcard.JPG File:ThomasandtheGuardPostcard.JPG File:TroubleintheShedRWSPostcard.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenryRWSpostcard.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenryRWSpostcard2.jpg File:JamestheRedEnginepostcard2.jpg File:JamesandtheTopHatRWSPostcard2.jpg File:TroublesomeTrucksRWSpostcard.jpg File:ThomastheTankEnginePostcard.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowRWSpostcard.png File:ThomasandBertieRWSpostcard.png File:HenryandtheElephantRWSpostcard.jpg File:TendersandTurntablesRWSpostcard.jpg File:TroubleintheShedRWSPostcard2.jpg File:PercyRunsAwayRWSpostcard.jpg File:CoalRWSpostcard.jpg File:TheFlyingKipperRWSpostcard.jpg File:HenrytheGreenEnginepostcard2.jpg File:Gordon'sWhistleRWSpostcard1.jpg File:Gordon'sWhistleRWSpostcard.jpg File:PercyandtheTrousersRWSpostcard.jpg File:OfftheRailsRWSpostcard1.jpg File:OfftheRailsRWSpostcard2.jpg File:DowntheMineRWSpostcard2.jpg File:Cows!RWSpostcard.jpg File:Bertie'sChaseRWSpostcard.jpg File:OldIronRWSpostcard.jpg File:Skarloeypostcard.JPG File:PercytheSmallEnginepostcard.jpg File:PercyTakesthePlungeRWSPostcard2.jpg File:GordontheBigEnginepostcard.jpg File:DoubleHeaderpostcard.jpg File:CityofTruropostcard.jpg File:DomelessEnginespostcard.jpg File:PopGoestheDieselsRWSpostcard.jpg File:DirtyWorkRWSpostcard.jpg File:ACloseShaveRWSpostcard.jpg File:HomeatLastRWSpostcard.jpg File:LittleOldTwinspostcard.jpg File:Daisypostcard.jpg File:GallantOldEngineRWSpostcard.jpg File:BluebellRailwaypostcard.jpg File:BluebellsofEnglandpostcard.jpg File:Stepney'sSpecialpostcard.jpg 2006-2010 2010 * Thomas and the Trucks (C-39373) * Thomas' Train (C-39374) * Gordon Goes Foreign (C-39375) * Thomas at Speed (1) (C-39376) * Henry with Onlookers Waving (C-39377) * Toby (C-39378) * Thomas and Gordon (C-39379) * Percy (C-39380) * Thomas (2) (C-39381) * James (C-39382) * Gordon (C-39383) * Edward (C-39384) * Henry (C-39385) * 2 in Station (Thomas and Edward) (C-39386) * Bertie the Bus (C-39387) * Harold the Helicopter (C-39388) File:RWSPostcard(2010)16.JPG File:RWSPostcard(2010)15.JPG File:RWSPostcard(2010)14.JPG File:RWSPostcard(2010)13.JPG File:RWSPostcard(2010)12.JPG File:RWSPostcard(2010)11.JPG File:RWSPostcard(2010)10.JPG File:RWSPostcard(2010)9.JPG File:RWSPostcard(2010)8.JPG File:RWSPostcard(2010)7.JPG File:RWSPostcard(2010)6.JPG File:RWSPostcard(2010)5.JPG File:RWSPostcard(2010)4.JPG File:RWSPostcard(2010)3.JPG File:RWSPostcard(2010)2.JPG File:RWSPostcard(2010)1.JPG 2011 In 2011, to mark the Reverend Awdry's centenary, a series of postage stamps were issued by the Royal Mail and these were also released as postcards. File:TVSeriesStamps(2011).jpg|Television series stamps File:RWSStamps(2011).jpg|Railway Series stamps 2015 In 2015, to celebrate 70 years of The Railway Series, Australia Post issued a stamp pack book. File:ThomastheTankEngineStampPackcover(2015).png|Cover File:ThomastheTankEngineStampPackstamps(2015).png|Stamps File:ThomastheTankEngineStampPackback(2015).png|Rear Category:Merchandise